Stolen Hearts
by Deidara-chan223
Summary: Um falso assassinato, um plano para ser impedido. E muito romance. O que será que vem agora? Yaoi Lemon de leve
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Esta fan fic contem yaoi. Para os leitores que não gostam desse gênero eu sugiro que mudem de pagina e não leiam.**

**Isso é o que acontece quando uma pessoa vê Sherlock Holmes no cinema, bebe coca, come nutella e Le doujinshis.**

Um corpo estava caído, pálido, sem vida em um tipo de masmorra coberta por símbolos curiosos e macabros como se fizessem parte algum tipo de ritual satânico. Alguns poucos raios de luar entravam por uma pequena janela iluminando o rosto, cabelos brancos, ires em um tom absurdo de púrpura e feições leves como as de um anjo. O homem se encontrava bem no meio de uma espécie de pentagrama cuidadosamente desenhado com seu sangue, ele possuía uma estaca de ferro cravada em seu peito e tinha suas em suas feições angelicais um estranho sorriso, como se tivesse gostado de morrer. Haviam rastros de uma fuga misteriosa, afinal, o homem em questão não podia ter realizado tudo aquilo sozinho.

Toda a policia estava investigando o estranho assassinato ocorrido naquela noite, um homem foi chamado para cuidar do caso em especial e descobrir o mistério por detrás dele. Os investigadores mostraram o caminho para a masmorra onde jazia o corpo. O homem alto de cabelos negros entrou cuidadosamente no local, mas o que viu foi apenas um lugar macabro e vazio. O corpo tinha desaparecido.

Longe dali...

"Conseguiu com que tudo saísse como foi ordenado?"

"Sim. Ele deve estar aqui dentro de alguns minutos pelo que previ."

"Ótimo."

Um homem alto que vestia apenas um manto longo e preto entrou no lugar exatamente alguns minutos depois. Estava coberto de sangue mas parecia estar perfeitamente bem de saúde.

"Seus malditos. Me fizeram ficar mofando naquele buraco de merda durante todo esse tempo! Jashin-sama vai se vingar de vocês!" Disse a figura tirando o manto e revelando seus cabelos brancos.

"Não devia reclamar Hidan, iremos te recompensar no final. Tudo bem, seus serviços foram muito uteis." Falou a voz do homem que estava sentado em sua poltrona bebendo vinho.

"Se tudo correr como o plano foi feito. A policia já deve estar concentrada o bastante para não vigiar o banco nacional. Vamos Hidan, você precisa de um banho." Uma outra figura que estava parada ao lado da poltrona se dirigiu até o albino passando o braço em torno de sua cintura.

O albino abraçou o maior e concordou com a cabeça. Não importava o quão ele odiasse receber ordens, tudo valia à pena para ficar perto de seu amor. Ele se sentia estranhamente confortável perto um homem que normalmente assustaria qualquer outra pessoa. O maior entrou junto com ele no banheiro, o cômodo era grande e ao mesmo tempo refinado. A luz amarelada fazia com que os azulejos em tom de vinho parecessem mais aconchegantes.

"Kakuzu, por quanto tempo você vai obedecer às ordens daquele maldito psicopata?" Hidan encarou os olhos verde-esmeralda do outro como se implorasse por algo.

O maior colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios do albino e puxou-o para perto de si pela cintura colando os dois corpos.

"Shhh. Está na hora de você tomar banho, você sabe que isso vai acabar logo e nós poderemos ficar longe de todos esses malditos..." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"E-eu confio em você." Disse o menor encostando o rosto no peito do outro e arranhando de leve seu pescoço.

O homem de cabelos negros entrou em seu carro e dirigiu até uma enorme mansão em um canto remoto da cidade. Ele entrou na casa e foi se encontrar com uma determinada figura.

"Já voltou? Como foi, un?"

"Você ficara sabendo depois. Onde ele está?"

"Lá em cima. Mas você não tem nada para falar comigo antes Itachi?" perguntou o loiro que agora estava subindo as escadas junto com o outro.

"Agora não Deidara."

O homem de cabelos pretos entrou em um dos quartos fechando a porta logo atrás de si. O quarto estava mal iluminado, era bem grande e cheio de quadros espalhados pelas paredes. Dava para ver a sombra de uma pessoa por trás das longas cortinas de veludo que davam para a varanda.

"E então? Eu estou precisando ouvir boas noticias." Falou a voz da figura que estava parada na varanda.

"Sinto dizer mas o senhor estava certo. Pelo que parece isso foi apenas uma armação. O corpo sumiu."

A figura se virou imediatamente e saiu da varanda e foi em direção ao armário de mogno que estava ao lado da cama. Seu rosto era tampado por uma franja que escondia curativos em seu olho direito. Ele pegou um anel, o olhou por alguns segundos como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

"Aquele psicopata planejou tudo muito bem não foi mesmo?" Ele entregou o anel para o moreno e voltou a caminhar em direção a varanda.

"Posso avisá-lo?"

"Sim, faça como eu te recomendei. E diga a ele que tudo que ele precisar está no porão."

"Entendi." Itachi saiu do quarto e encontrou o loiro parado de frente para a porta encarando-o.

"Preciso falar com você. Agora." Ele puxou seu braço e o arrastou para um outro quarto no fim do corredor.

"De-deidara, não agora... Eu tenho um recado do Madara Para você." O moreno tirou o casaco e colocou uma poltrona que tinha junto a porta e se sentou na cama.

O loiro soltou seus longos cabelos que estavam presos em um tipo de rabo-de-cavalo alto e se jogou na cama ao lado do outro.

"Tem que ser agora? Agora,un? É que eu estava pensando em fazer uma coisa muito mais divertida..." O Iwa sorriu de uma forma um tanto pervertida e passou a Mao dedilhando as costas de itachi como se fosse uma criança inocente querendo brincar um pouco.

O outro segurou a Mao do loiro e encarou-o nos olhos.

"Eu sei que você não está animado em me ouvir. Mas eu sinto muito, isso é realmente serio." O loiro fez um biquinho e virou-se para o outro lado como se estivesse chateado. Itachi colocou sua Mao sobre a cintura dele e o forçou a se virar de volta.

"Ora ora...você não vai dar uma de loiro teimoso agora? Vai? Você não quer que eu seja malvado com você depois não é?" Continuou puxando o rosto do outro e encarando seus olhos azuis por alguns segundos. "prometo que vou te recompensar depois..." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Você venceu,un" O loiro sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha, fazendo seu cérebro congelar.

"Muito bem. Chegou sua hora de agir. Você vai ter que procurar quem está ajudando o psicopata em seu plano nem que para isso –" Itachi subiu em cima do outro prendendo seus braços no colchão -" Você tenha que ser um pouquinho malvado."

O loiro concordou com a cabeça dando um sorriso logo em seguida. Itachi aproximou seu rosto devagar e segurou os pulsos do outro com mais força; Deidara podia sentir a respiração e o halito doce de bem no seu pescoço. Os dois selaram os lábios, o beijo foi se aprofundando aos poucos obrigando itachi a soltar deidara. No instante seguinte o loiro cravou suas unhas nas costas dele e colocou suas pernas em volta de sua cintura subindo em cima dele. Deidara começou a tirar a camisa do outro. O moreno levantou os braços para facilitar quando ouviu um barulho de algemas. Tinha sido preso na cabeceira na cama. Deidara se levantou, vestiu seu casaco e deu um sorriso para itachi.

"Desculpe, Un. Vou ter que te deixar preso ai para garantir que eu ainda vou ter minha noite quando voltar."

"Você é realmente um espião excelente. E a propósito, suas armas estão La em cima...caso você queira saber."

O Loiro saiu do quarto de fechou a porta logo após.

**E aai? Gostaram?....É poisé eu estou meio malvada hoje. XD**

**Vou ter que fazer vocês esperarem até o próximo capitulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi de novo. Preparados para o segundo capitulo? Lemon a seguir; Gente esse é meu primeiro Lemon...então não me culpem se não sair muito bom ok?**

O Loiro correu para o sótão. Digitou a senha ,abriu a porta rapidamente e acendeu a luz. O lugar parecia mais uma base que saiu direto dos filmes de ação.

Madara não tinha economizado nem um centavo para construir aquele arsenal...armas de todos os tamanhos estavam colocadas cuidadosamente nas paredes mas deidara não se interessava por armas. Ele gostava de ação e ação para ele se resumia em explodir as coisas ao seu redor, mas ele sabia que só suas explosões não seriam suficientes para realizar está missão. Pegou o que precisava e se dirigiu ao closet para pegar algumas roupas. Dentro do closet estava um envelope com informações sobre o que ele devia fazer. De acordo com as instruções deveria ir para um hotel e entrar na suíte presidencial, o outro espião certamente estaria lá. O processo de escolher sua roupa demorou um pouco, tinha que estar perfeito. Vestiu sua calça preferida, Itachi tinha comprado só para ele, preta de um tecido colado junto ao corpo que o protegia de queimaduras, uma blusa também preta que era cheia de buracos e por cima um colete bem apertado. O loiro deixou a mansão em seu carro.

O Homem ainda estava sentado na poltrona bebendo seu vinho quando uma segunda figura entrou na sala. Era um garoto, não aparentava ter mais do que 15 anos; Cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos claros, suas feições eram pálidas e pareciam mais serias ainda na luz amarelada que vinha de uma única lâmpada no canto da sala.

"Já chegou meu agente favorito?" Perguntou o homem levantando-se da poltrona e indo em direção ao ruivo.

"Sim. E se o senhor me permite falar...por quanto tempo eu ainda vou ter que esperar para agir?" O outro agora estava dedilhando distraidamente as pontas do cabelo do menor.

"Sasori, eu sei o quanto você odeia esperar, mas você não precisa mais. Você deve ir há um belo hotel e se hospedar no quarto que eu reservei. Tudo que precisa vai estar lá. Quarto 713."

Sasori sempre tinha sido fiel a ele, não ia discordar agora. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou que o outro beijasse seus lábios. A luz agora mostrava a face pálida e os longos cabelos pretos caídos sobre a face do maior.

"Vá Sasori." Disse entregando-lhe a chave do quarto e do carro.

"Sim. Orochimaru-sama."

O ruivo entrou no carro e pisou fundo até chegar ao hotel. Era um dos mais caros da cidade, Orochimaru não economizava em luxo e tinha reservado a suíte presidencial. "É este." Pensou olhando para a porta com o numero 713 escrito em ouro. Sasori entrou no quarto e foi logo para o banheiro, precisava relaxar enquanto esperava por mais ordens. O aposento era bastante confortável, um lustre de cristal pendia bem no meio do cômodo que era decorado com belos vasos e possuía uma enorme cama redonda com muitos travesseiros e uma colcha bordada à Mao. O banheiro não era diferente...tudo em detalhes finos. Ele tirou suas roupas e ficou um tempo observando-se no espelho. Tinha estado com Orochimaru desde que perdeu sua família, era grato a ele. Mas apesar de ficar com ele, não se sentia satisfeito. Sasori era mais velho do que aparentava e já estava ficando cansado de agir como "a preciosa criança" dele. "Será que nunca vou conseguir amar de verdade?" pensava enquanto sentia a água quente cair em seu corpo. Sasori colocou um roupão e se deitou na cama. Deixou seu corpo afundar no colchão quando ouviu batidas na porta. "Serviço de quarto? Mas eu não pedi nenhum serviço de quarto..."

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um loiro, alto de olhos incrivelmente azuis.

"Você deve ser o Sasori. Estou ?" Falou o homem com aparência angelical. Sasori demorou um pouco para responder enquanto estava perdido na beleza do outro, mas rapidamente recuperou sua aparência seria.

"Sim."

"Seu chefe me mandou aqui para te entreter um pouco. Ele disse que você parecia entediado." Falou o loiro entrando no quarto e trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Me entreter?" O ruivo deu alguns passos para trás como se estivesse desconfiado. E para falar a verdade estava.

Deidara tinha perdido um pouco da confiança, estava assustado com a beleza e juventude do seu "rival" nunca tinha sentido isso por alguém. Nem mesmo pelo itachi. Mas decidiu não perder o ritmo.

"Isso mesmo " Deidara empurrou sasori na cama e subiu em cima dele.

"O-o que você está fazendo! Saia já de cima de mim!" Sasori tentou se livrar de do loiro mas não conseguiu, sendo algemado na cama. Pensando bem o loiro era tão bonito que chegava a parecer uma mulher. "O que eu estou pensando. Orochimaru não me mandaria esse cara!".

"Como quiser. E agora. Você prefere devagar ou rápido?" Disse dando um sorrisinho e se levantando para ligar o som.

"O que esse loiro pensa que vai fazer?!" O ruivo sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem.

"Posso saber seu nome? E o que pensa que vai fazer?!" perguntou tentando se livrar das algemas.

"Ora ora...Já vi que você é do tipo que não gosta de esperar. E meu nome é Deidara." Dizendo isso o loiro abriu seu colete e o jogou no chão exibindo seu peito com músculos definidos. O ruivo parecia congelado e deidara entendeu isso como um "estou conseguindo o efeito que eu queria" prosseguindo com o Streep e tirando a camisa também.

"Humm você parece congelado...algum problema?" Disse engatinhando para cima do ruivo.

Sasori tinha finalmente conseguido se livrar das algemas. Mas por alguma razão ele não parecia querer ir embora e puxou o rosto de deidara para perto selando seus lábios e deixando o loiro confuso. Sasori tinha se soltado, mas porque não tentou se livrar dele? O Ruivo desceu as mãos pelo corpo de deidara fazendo ele se arrepiar.

"Sa-sasori!"

"Quietinho Loiro. Você fala demais..." O loiro parecia que tinha perdido a confiança da missão e a cada toque quente do ruivo ele ficava mais confuso. Sasori estava completamente hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis e brilhantes de deidara, olhos que expressavam desejo e desconfiança ao mesmo tempo mas ele queria poder mostrar a ele que não precisava ter medo. Finalmente tinha achado alguém que podia se entregar. Sasori deslizou seus dedos até a cintura de deidara e o puxou mais para perto, eliminando o espaço que havia entre seus corpos.

"Já chega." Deidara tirou as mãos de sasori de cima dele e se sentou na beirada da cama. O ruivo parecia confuso agora e sentou ao lado dele. "O eu estou fazendo? Como pude trair itachi assim." Ele se perguntava.

"O que foi? Você não estava aqui para me entreter?" Sasori virou a face de deidara para si. "Eu sei quem você é e o que quer aqui. Mas não precisa ter medo, eu estou com você agora. Prometo que não vou te desapontar." Falou encarando os olhos dele e vendo o rubor subir em sua face. Ficava cada vez mais irresistível.

Sasori sorriu com o consentimento do loiro e voltou a beijá-lo. Desta vez mais ardentemente. Foi percorrendo com seus lábios toda a face do outro fazendo com que este soltasse um pequeno gemido. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual.

Deidara esqueceu-se de quem era, o que estava fazendo e puxou o ruivo para si. Arranhando de leve seu peito e passando suas mãos pelos cabelos ruivos do outro. Seu cabelo era tão macio... ele abriu o roupão do ruivo revelando sua pele branca e seu corpo jovem. O que ele estava sentindo naquele momento não podia ser medido com palavras. Era algo há mais. Não tinha nada que compensasse aquilo, porque era verdadeiro. Arranhou de leve o pescoço de sasori e sentiu o mesmo forçando seu corpo sobre o dele fazendo com que ele deitasse na cama.O ruivo analisava cada parte de deidara e sem deixar de olhar em seus olhos durante nenhum segundo. Não queria perder nada.

"Você confia em mim?" A face de deidara ficava cada vez mais vermelha; O loiro já tinha decidido se entregar completamente ao outro. Não havia nada no mundo que o fizesse desistir de sua nova missão.

"S-sim."

Sasori escorregou suas mãos pelas costas do outro chegando até a borda de sua calça e tirando-a deixando o loiro apenas com suas roupas intimas. Deidara sentiu sasori passar a Mao em sua virilha e soltou um pequeno gemido.

"Sasori por favor..." Deidara sentiu um calor percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo provocando sua ereção.

"Huuum...então você gosta disso?" sasori sentiu o loiro cravar as unhas em suas costas. E deu um sorriso malicioso.

O azul dos seus olhos agora pareciam estar vendo estrelas e ele não hesitou em dar ao loiro o que ele pedia. Deidara colocou suas mãos nos ombros de sasori tirando o roupão que o impedia de apreciar o restante de sua beleza e escorregou suas mãos até a virilha do outro fazendo com que suas bocas lambessem aquele local, arrancando um gemido do ruivo.

"Parece que você também gosta disso." Deidara riu com o prazer que estava sentindo e tomou os lábios do ruivo para si novamente.

Ele não queria mais ninguém. Ele queria que sasori fosse só dele, se sentiu um pouco egoísta, mas ele não ligava. Tinha achado sua metade. Mas será que assassinos e espiões poderiam realmente se amar? Mesmo estando em lados diferentes? Ele preferiu esquecer as perguntas em sua cabeça também. Queria curtir o Maximo possível aquele momento. Sasori era tão perfeito, tudo que ele fazia era tão sedutor...

"Ele está demorando...Porque será?" pensava o moreno que já tinha se livrado das algemas e estava encarando a lua que brilhava cheia através de sua janela. "Já era para estar aqui!"

**Nha... . Tive que parar bem na hora H. Eu sei que vocês não vão gostar, mas vou ter que continuar no próximo capitulo. Aguardem... Reviews please ok? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Geeente foi mals a demora mais ta aaai =] **

**Me desculpem por alguns erros...eh pke no arquivo ta certo mas qdo eu publico não saai ¬¬.**

O Moreno achou melhor continuar com os planos e decidiu verificar o que estava acontecendo O Porquê de Deidara estar demorando. Ele pegou o outro carro e se dirigiu até o hotel.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No hotel...

Sasori estava fascinado com o brilho nos olhos de Deidara, eram tão inocentes e ao mesmo tempo cheios de desejo e seus lábios, que já estavam vermelhos com as mordidas que tinha dado neles, eram tão convidativos e tão viciantes.

"Sou eu que comando as coisas por aqui loirinho." O ruivo desceu seus lábios até o membro do loiro dando pequenas mordidas e fazendo com que o outro soltasse pequenos gemidos de prazer. Aquele era o melhor som que sasori poderia ouvir.

"E-e eu que estava pensando em te entreter...uuhh"

Esse ruivo atrapalhou toda minha missão, é meu inimigo, era pra eu estar matando ele e não apaixonado por ele! Mas ele é tão sedutor...o jeito como ele olha para mim, me livra de qualquer medo que eu tenha, a forma como ele me beija não é como o itachi. É diferente. É o paraíso, é diferente de tudo. Mas como eu vou poder falar isso para ele?

"Em que você esta pensando ?" Sasori reparou na forma como o loiro o olhava.

"Nada, apenas continue...por favor,un!" Deidara esqueceu o que estava pensando novamente e voltou a se concentrar nos toques do ruivo. Ele sentiu o ruivo mordiscar de leve seu lóbulo e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Você confia mesmo em mim Deidara?" Sasori segurou a mão do loiro e este o encarou com uma expressão positiva dando permissão para o ruivo continuar. Deidara puxou o ar com força tentando não gritar, inutilmente pois o prazer que sasori estava lhe dando era muito.

****

Itachi estacionou o carro e desceu correndo passando por muitas pessoas apressadas no saguão e parando para falar com o gerente.

****

"Saa-sasoori!" Gemeu o loiro entre os beijos e caricias.

"Uhhn?"

"O Itachi já deve estar vindo ver o que esta acontecendo!" Deidara separou os lábios por um momento. "Se ele nos ver aqui vai nos matar! Temos que ir!"

"Como eu sou idiota! Olha no que eu te meti!" Sasori se soltou e pegou seu roupão. Mas sentiu a Mao do loiro segurar firme na sua e entrelaçar os dedos.

"Eu não disse que confiava em você! Fique calmo nos vamos dar um jeito nisso!"

"Deidara..." O Ruivo viu a confiança voltar aos olhos azuis do outro.

"Isso mesmo Sasori...o que eu quero dizer um..você vai me achar louco eu sei...mas eu acho que eu..e-eu te amo..." deidara encarou os olhos castanhos do ruivo parado ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que também te amo! Mas isso não é a melhor hora para se dizer isso! Vamos"

Deidara juntou suas roupas rapidamente e vestiu apenas suas roupas intimas e a calça. Enquanto sasori tirava as suas roupas do banheiro. Os dois ouviram os passos rápidos que se aproximavam e pularam para a varanda.

"Eu não tenho nada aqui...que de para pular uma altura dessas!"

"Não se preocupe!Eu tenho." Sasori colocou deidara em seu colo e usou pequenas linhas de chakra para se segurar no prédio da frente. Os dois pularam e desceram.

"Onde está seu carro,un?"

"Bem aqui." Sasori indicou o carro preto estacionado na esquina e os dois entraram rapidamente. Deidara encarou o ruivo que sorria como uma criança que tivesse acabado de tocar a campainha e sair correndo e acabou sorrindo também.

"Nunca pensei que ia me apaixonar por um inimigo...afinal o que nós vamos fazer agora?" Deidara olhava preocupado para sasori.

"Nem eu... fique calmo. Você tinha que descobrir quem eu sou e o que nos vamos fazer. Eu vou te contar...mas eu tenho um amigo e ele precisa cumpri o plano. Então você vai voltar, contar sobre mim e eu ou contar sobre você, mas sem detalhes. E então amanha de noite quando os dois forem roubar o banco. Você dá um jeito se atrapalhar o itachi e eu o nosso chefe. E Então agente foge com metade do dinheiro. Topa?"

"Ta bem,un." Deidara beijou de leve os lábios de sasori e este arrancou com o carro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O Moreno abriu a porta do quarto com a chave reserva, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma cama desarrumada e um quarto vazio.

"É parece que ele já foi. Aquele loiro não me escapa. Se ele pensa que vai me enrolar assim tão fácil..." Itachi achou melhor voltar para a mansão.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sasori...ele tem que conseguir..." pensava o albino que estava deitado abraçado com Kakuzu.

"O que foi Hidan? Algum Problema?" O maior puxou o outro pela cintura fazendo seus corpos se colarem.

"Não... Não é nada. Mas Kuzu...será que isso é realmente uma boa ideia?" Hidan encarou os olhos verdes-esmeralda e se agarrou firmemente ao peito de kakuzu.

"Claro que é...vamos você precisa dormir um pouco. Deixe de ser medroso."

**E esperem pelo próximo capitulo...acho que vai ser o final. Era pra fic ser maior mas eu ando meio sem tempo e sem ideias...XD**

**Não me matem ok? **


	4. Chapter 4

O ruivo estacionou o carro e entrou na enorme casa. Passou rapidamente pelo saguão sem notar a presença do homem parado ao lado da porta. Entrou dentro de um dos quartos e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Hidan, Kakuzu desculpe atrapalhar. Mas é urgente!" Os dois estavam deitados na cama abraçados e olharam para o ruivo um pouco surpresos.

"Hmm. Fale rápido sasori estamos... hmm... ocupados." Respondeu o maior fazendo sinal para o ruivo se aproximar.

"Mudança de planos. Vocês vão como combinado amanha de noite para o banco. Eu vou tentar despistar o orochimaru e vou buscar um... errm amigo – o ruivo sentiu sua face corar ao lembrar-se de deidara – e vou encontrar vocês lá. Pegamos o dinheiro, kakuzu você pode ficar com a maior parte."

"É claro que eu vou ficar com a maior parte!" Interrompeu o outro.

"Tá. Voltando ao assunto. Você pega a maior parte do dinheiro e foge pros infernos com o hidan e eu vou pegar a minha parte e fugir também. É muito bom não se atrasarem." O ruivo os encarou com uma cara bastante seria. Kakuzu apenas concordou e hidan soltou um bocejo ignorando a expressão de sasori.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

O loiro passou pelo jardim e entrou por uma das portas dos fundos com medo de ser notado por itachi sendo que estava atrasado e foi reportar a Madara sobre o ruivo e o plano.

"Muito bem Deidara. Você vai ficar encarregado de impedir esse roubo. Amanha à noite você ira até lá junto com itachi para fazer isso." Disse Madara entregando a Deidara um pequeno frasco.

"Mas com itachi? Posso fazer isso sozinho! Un." Protestou.

"Sim. Com Itachi, não vou deixar você aparecer lá sem um apoio. E por acaso esse vidro – deidara olhou para o frasco em suas mãos- contém um veneno mortal que age quase no mesmo instante em que a pessoa bebe."

"Certo." Deidara saiu do quarto e foi para o seu. Precisava descansar um pouco, sua cabeça estava girando. O quarto dele era o menos arrumado da mansão. Tinha uma cama sofisticada colocada do lado esquerdo e muitas estantes cheias de esculturas, que o mesmo passava horas fazendo. Um dos seus hobbies. Muitas roupas estavam espalhadas pelos cantos junto com livros e armas. Ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama e fechou os olhos. Não acreditava em tudo que tinha feito, tinha traído itachi, era agente duplo, ia fugir com um ruivo que mal conhecia e ainda por cima estava adorando isso tudo. Ele devia ter problema. Um barulho de passos ecoou pelo corredor e ele ouviu alguém bater na sua porta.

"Entre."

Deidara mal abriu os olhos e sentiu um corpo em cima do seu e alguma coisa pedindo passagem em sua boca. Ele abriu os lábios e sentiu uma língua furiosa vasculhar sua boca. Itachi. Ele tinha um beijo viciante e quente. Mas não se comparava ao do ruivo, que deixava um gosto de quero mais no ar, tirava seu fôlego no primeiro instante e mesmo assim era doce e delicado. Deidara separou seus lábios.

"Agora não itachi. Preciso descansar." Disse ainda arfando um pouco.

"Ah...você me prende na cama , me faz esperar e diz agora não? Não tem essa de "agora não" loirinho. Você vai ser meu agorinha." Deidara sentiu uma Mao passar pelos seus cabelos e puxar sua cabeça um pouco para trás.

O moreno tomou os lábios do loiro mais uma vez e desceu suas mãos até a calça do mesmo abrindo alguns botes com um olhar faminto. Deidara tentou impedi-lo mas teve suas mãos presas pelo outro. Ele não aguentava mais ter que fazer tudo do jeito de itachi. O outro desceu seus beijos até o pescoço do loiro mordiscando em alguns lugares e dando alguns chupoes. Deidara gemeu de leve fazendo com que ele pressionasse de leve seu membro. O loiro conseguiu se soltar ao poucos e empurrou itachi no chão.

"Já chega! Eu já disse que não! Qual seu problema itachi?!" Gritou olhando a expressão furiosa do outro.

"MEU PROBLEMA? MEU PROBLEMA? Qual o seu problema! Você vive falando que gosta de mim. E agora foi só fazer essa missão que você voltou todo abobado e não quer mais. O que que houve com você deidara?!" O loiro estava parado em choque na sua frente.

"O que houve comigo? Nada. Só não to afim agora ok? Da pra me deixar descansar?"

"Dá sim." O Moreno saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Segundos depois uma outra porta bateu.

Deidara não podia acabar com itachi assim. Não podia deixar ele mais desconfiado do que já estava. Na noite seguinte ele vestiu suas roupas e entrou no quarto do outro. Pronto fazer o que tinha que fazer.

****

"Ta pronto sasori?" O albino perguntou para o outro que tinha acabado de colocar suas roupas.

"Sim. E você kakuzu?"

"Eu nasci pronto idiotas. Vamos logo porque eu não vejo a hora de colocar minhas mãos nessa grana!" O maior puxou Hidan pela cintura se dirigiu para a porta do quarto.

"Ei. Escutem vocês dois. Quero ver vocês lá dentro do banco com o cofre aberto quando eu chegar. Vejam se não se animam La dentro !" Sasori riu e saiu do quarto junto com os outros dois. Se dirigiu há um quarto do lado oposto. O quarto era o mais escuro da casa. Tinha apenas um abajur aceso que indicava a presença de uma pessoa deitada na cama.

"Orochimaru-sama. Tudo pronto." Falou sasori agachando-se ao lado da cama.

"Que bom...e você já vai então?" O Homem puxou o rosto do ruivo para perto.

"Sim. Vim me despedir e avisar o senhor." Sasori sentiu seus narizes se encostarem e fechou os olhos.

"Adeus minha preciosidade. Boa sorte em mais uma missão perfeita." Os dois selaram os lábios em um beijo de leve.

"Sim orochimaru-sama." Pensou o ruivo enquanto corria para pegar o carro. Era muito grato por tudo que havia aprendido com orochimaru. Mas tinha certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa dessa vez. Sentiu a adrenalina e o medo correrem por seu corpo e sentiu as batidas do seu coração se acelerem. Fazia muito tempo que não se empolgava com uma missão.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deidara esperou itachi se trocar e o abraçou por trás.

"Vai na frente itachi, pra me dar cobertura. Eu tenho que arrumar umas coisas ainda, você sabe como eu sou demorado com essas coisas." O loiro virou o outro para si e o beijou.

"Está bem. Só porque você esta pedindo assim... mas não demore." O moreno abraçou deidara e saiu da casa em direção ao banco.

Ele notou a presença de um carro parado na esquina mas achou melhor não ligar. Tinha mais coisa para se preocupar no momento.

Deidara esperou até ter certeza de que itachi tinha ido embora e pulou pela janela cruzando os jardins e olhando rua cuidadosamente até que o mesmo carro preto parou na sua frente.

"E ai loirinho? Tá afim de roubar um banco comigo?" O ruivo abaixou o vidro do carro e sorriu indo abrir a porta para o outro.

"Com certeza! Não sabia que você era tão educado." Falou entrando no carro e fechando a porta.

"Você não sabe de muitas coisas sobre mim" O ruivo passou um de seus braços na cintura do loiro e acariciou de leve sua nuca puxando ele para um beijo. "Você é tão quente que até me faz esquecer os planos."

O loiro sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e deu um sorriso tímido.

"Mas agora agente não pode fazer isso. Vamos logo antes que o itachi volte aqui pra me buscar. Un." Sasori pisou no acelerador.

"Você é que manda. Meu loirinho."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hidan e kakuzu estavam do lado de dentro do banco que estava fechado a essa hora da noite e com baixa segurança por causa do "falso assassinato" que ainda estava dando o que falar pela cidade. Kakuzu abriu (lê-se arrombou) a porta e entrou puxando Hidan junto. Antes mesmo que pudessem falar "abracadabra" Um dos guardas foi ver o que era e se deparou com a cena.

"Ora ora...já vieram nos receber?" Kakuzu sacou sua arma e puxou o gatilho.

O homem estava parado ainda segurando sua arma com as mãos tremulas enquanto olhava para o albino.

"V-vocês...você é o morto do jornais!" Ele exclamou puxando o seu gatilho também.

"Chega de papo. Boa noite!" Um barulho de tiro ecoou pelo saguão e os dois passaram por cima do corpo inerte no chão.

"Não fique excitado agora hidan. Espere até sair ok?" Kakuzu riu baixinho enquanto passava pelos corredores do banco rapidamente.

"Não enche kuzu!" O menor protestou mas parou quando sentiu um objeto afiado raspar em sua garganta.

"Encontrei vocês não é mesmo? O que acham de deixar isso pra outra hora rapazes. Vamos, você não quer que eu corte a garganta do seu namoradinho não é mesmo?!" Falou Itachi em um tom irônico.

"Eu não vou deixar pra outra hora... – Kakuzu apareceu rapidamente atrás do moreno antes que ele pudesse perceber e pressionou o braço do outro nas costas forçando-o a soltar a arma e libertando hidan. – e não fale que ele é meu namoradinho. Ele é mais do que isso."

Hidan olhou deslumbrado para kakuzu que encarou ele de volta.

"Vai logo sua besta. Ta esperando o que ai parado com essa cara de viado?" Kakuzu riu e voltou sua atenção para itachi. "Vamos brincar um pouquinho que tal?"

Hidan correu para o cofre e procurou em seus bolsos. Em um tinha um leitor de senha e no outro um explosivo.

"Ah fode-se! Eu vou fazer essa porra do jeito mais rápido e não to Nem ai!" O albino armou o explosivo e acionou fazendo com que a tampa do cofre quase se soltasse.

"Ah! Qual eh? Fala serio!" Hidan puxou a porta com toda sua força e conseguiu finalmente abrir o cofre. Enfiou começou a guardar o dinheiro. "Pra quê toda essa grana? Jashin-sama que me perdoe."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasori e deidara desceram do carro e encontraram a porta arrombada e um corpo no chão.

"É parece que eles já chegaram aqui." Sasori pulou o corpo e começou a andar quando ouviu barulho de uma luta vindo no corredor.

"Sasori!" deidara puxou o braço do outro.

"Fala!"

"O Itachi não sabe que eu vou te ajudar. Então vai em direção ao cofre. Pega o dinheiro que eu cuido . Por favor." O ruivo concordou e correu para o outro lado enquanto deidara ia em direção à briga.

"ITACHI!" O moreno estava ajoelhado no chão enquanto Kakuzu apontava uma arma para sua cabeça.

"Deidara, eu vou ficar bem vai La pro cofre!"

"Não vou não! Ei. Você ai segura ele! Eu vou fazer uma ultima coisa e depois agente vai La ajudar o sasori.

"Ah. Então você é o amiguinho dele? Ok. Achei que eu ia ter que te matar também..." O maior segurou itachi que ainda estava ajoelhado e abaixou a arma.

Deidara abriu o frasco de veneno. Ajoelhou-se na frente de itachi e beijou seus lábios.

"Deidara...porque você?"

"Desculpe-me eu estava cansado de sofrer nas suas mãos um amor forçado. Uma missão impossível, uma vida sem sentido. Itachi eu encontrei quem realmente me faz feliz. Alguém que finalmente faz valer à pena matar...e morrer." Deidara deixou uma lagrima escorrer em seu rosto derramou o veneno na boca de itachi. "Desculpe. Un"

"Não tem porque se desculpar Dei. Mas eu te amava..." Itachi fechou os olhos libertando sua ultima lagrima. Deidara nunca viu o moreno chorar. Seu corpo caiu alguns instantes depois, paralisado, inerte, sem vida. Itachi sei foi. O Loiro levantou sem olhar para baixo e seguiu para o cofre.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sasori?" Hidan viu que o amigo tinha se abaixado para ajuda-lo a guardar o dinheiro.

"Eu mesmo. Hidan hoje provavelmente é a ultima noite que agente vai se ver. E eu quero te agradecer por tudo." Hidan parou um instante a abraçou o amigo.

"Eu é que tenho que te agradecer. Se não fosse por você eu não teria o Kakuzu e não seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo..." Sasori olhou nos olhos do albino e sorriu.

"Você está errado.- hidan o olhou surpreso e sasori continuou a falar- Lembra de quando eu te disse que eu nunca poderia amar? Eu estava errado. Eu não era feliz com orochimaru. Eu estava me matando aos poucos fazendo aquilo comigo. E finalmente encontrei quem me faça feliz. Ou seja: NÓS somos os homens mais felizes do mundo agora."

Hidan sorriu e os dois terminaram de guardar o dinheiro quando dois homens chegaram no cofre.

"Sasori!" Deidara pulou no pescoço do outro e lhe roubou um beijo. "Você me deixa louco sabia? Un."

Hidan olhou a cena e sorriu mais uma vez beijando kakuzu.

"Quem diria... Akasuna namorando?" kakuzu falou olhando o loiro.

"Quem diria... mas esse loiro aqui me deixa completamente louco. – os dois trocaram mais um beijo- E bom...vocês ainda não foram apresentados. Kakuzu este é deidara – o maior acenou e deidara retribuiu- E este é hidan."

Os dois casais dividiram o dinheiro rapidamente e correram para fora do banco.

"Acho que é aqui que nossa parceria acaba Akasuna." Kakuzu apertou a mão de sasori;

"Pode acreditar que ainda esbarro com você e te deixo pobre seu mercenário de quinta. Mas por enquanto, foi bom trabalhar com você!"

"Há. Você que tente! E adeus loirinho, cuidado com esse pervertido viu?" Sasori abraçou deidara e os dois se despediram. Hidan foi junto com kakuzu e olhou para traz piscando um olho e mostrando a língua pro ruivo que fez o mesmo.

"Finalmente sós!" Deidara puxou sasori para dentro do carro.

"E para onde você pretende ir loirinho?" O ruivo perguntou puxando a cintura de deidara para perto.

"Com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar! Ruivinho! Un."

"Eu também..." Sasori beijou o loiro, um beijo demorado e acelerou o carro logo em seguida. "Mas primeiro acho que devemos sair daqui... afinal a noite está só começando!"

"Eu aprendi uma coisa com você sasori...sabia? Un" Deidara abriu o vidro sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e seus cabelos esvoaçarem. "Não importa o quanto o amor seja difícil, não importa em que lado você esteja. Sempre vale à pena arriscar pela chance da sua vida. Eu te amo Sasori."

"Eu também... Deidara."

O carro preto sumiu nas ruas e logo em seguida varias viaturas chegaram ao banco acompanhadas da imprensa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Foi o capitulo mas longo mas o bom é que deu pra terminar a historia. Ficou muito ruim mas tudo bem. XD**

**Como diz a Sofia...nunca sai como estava na sua cabeça. XP**

**Reviews please ok?**


End file.
